huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophie on Trial
South America: Jungle Dante, Lok, Den, and Sophie meet with the Huntik Council. The Casterwill liaison, Teien asks them to find and activate the Blue Star to signal a meeting of Casterwill elders. Lok activates the signal as Dante and Sophie hold off Kiel. But Kiel reveals he's the one who destroyed Sophie's home when she was young. Synopsis The Casterwill family and Dante's team gather in the Fortress of Iron Will while the Blood Spiral's army prepares to wage war against the family. With Sophie's capabilities of leading the family called into question, she must face the Trial of Courage, with Lok as her Champion, to become the leader of the Casterwill elders. At the end of the tests lies the statue of the Legendary Titan of Bravery, Mythras. Plot ;Iron Will With the Blue Star activated, the Casterwill family and Dante's team meet inside the Fortress of Iron Will in Great Rift Valley, Africa. Nimue Casterwill begins the proceedings by recognizing Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill for activating the Blue Star. However, Focauld Casterwill and the Rue Guardian object to the presence of non-Casterwills, even despite Lok's ability to use the Willblade, which he summons with Bladecall. When Nimue asks the reason for the meeting, Sophie, encouraged by Lok and Cherit, proposes a formal alliance between the Casterwills and the Huntik Foundation in response to the Blood Spiral, despite her nervousness. ;Chasing the Spy Meanwhile, Den Fears and Dante Vale keep watch outside of the forest. While they discuss the lack of food, Dante casts Boltflare on a nearby branch, revealing Midnight Rook as it flies away. Dante invokes Solwing, and they follow the spy into the jungle. In the jungle, the Seekers encounter Midnight Rook's master, defeating the Silent Soldier. A group of more Silent Soldier arrives, invoking Harlekin to attack Solwing and casting Poisonfang to attack Dante. Den attacks a Silent Soldier with Raypulse. The soldier evades the attack and punches Den in the stomach in return, winding him. Den dodges the following attacks and retaliates by giving the soldier a headbutt to the stomach, defeating him. Another Silent Soldier casts Nullcurse towards Dante, who evades by using Spidertouch. Using Nimblefire and Touchram, Dante defeats the remaining Silent Soldiers while Den invokes Cursed Archer to defeat Midnight Rook and Harlekin. Dante then ties up the Spirals using Ropetrick and explains that interrogation spells like Simplemind wouldn't work against Seekers such as the Silent Soldiers. ;The Vote In Iron Will, the Casterwill elders assemble to vote: Nimue Casterwill of the House of Blademakers, Focauld Casterwill of the House of Knodledge, Teien Casterwill of the House of Strategists, and the Rue Guardian of curses and secrets. Lok becomes concerned about a house of curses, but Sophie presumes that as a Casterwill he likely has good intentions. As the heir of the House of Nobles, Lucas Casterwill takes his place and begins the hearing. Nimue begins with her support of Sophie in protecting against the Nullifiers, but Focauld doubts the family's remaining numbers. Despite Teien's reminder of having allies in the Huntik Foundation, Focauld and the Rue Guardian oppose direct action from the family. Questioned by Nimue, Lucas proposes focusing on protecting the many members of the family who aren't at Iron Will. The decision makes Sophie angry, and she insists on fighting in the name of the family by herself. In response, Lucas proposes the Trial of Courage if she wishes to take on the leadership of the family. Sophie accepts, even though failure would mean having to go into hiding for her protection. ;The Spiral March Deep in the jungle the Spiral army marches towards the Fortress of Iron Will. Marduk informs Tantras that his hunters haven't discovered anything yet, so Tantras responds that they will wait for Rassimov's message. As Harrison Fears remarks that their days of traveling needs to be worthwhile, Zhalia Moon is unable to use Logosbook to contact Dante due to the close eye of Tantras. ;The Trial Begins Sophie and Lok proceed to the door leading to the Trial of Courage but are stopped by LeBlanche, who apologizes for not being able to prepare Sophie as well as her birth family could have. With no way of contacting the Casterwills, LeBlanche was unable to teach her the family secrets. Sophie, however, tells LeBlanche that his training made her who she is and that he was like a father to her. She then assures LeBlanche and Santiago that she will pass the test but is cautioned by Lucas, who tells her that even he failed the test. Angered by her brother's words, Sophie enters with Lok and Cherit. Cherit reminds her that Lucas' actions stem from his desire to protect Sophie, though she finds no way to accept those actions. Reaching a narrow stone bridge covered by fog, they begin to cross. Accidentally setting off the trap, Lok slips, saving himself with Spidertouch. Upon reaching the other side, they find a hallway full of paintings of the Casterwill family, including one of Cherit with Lord Casterwill. Finding three passageways, Lok has Cherit pick over a hunch that Cherit has been there before. ;The Approaching War In the Blood Spiral Base, Rassimov speaks with the Betrayer to try to find out Iron Will. Finally he gets the vision, which he passes on to his troops in Kenya through their Spiral marks. Meanwhile, Dante and Den are still looking for the Spirals in the jungle. Suddenly, Den's mark is activated, and he runs off after Harrison, followed by Dante. Inside the fortress, the unsuspecting Casterwills await Sophie's return. The family argues over the wisdom of sending Sophie to the Test of Courage as the test was designed by the strongest Rue Guardians to be unforgiving. Lucas states that he believes that Sophie's failure would be for her own good. ;The Test of Courage Nearing the corridor of the Test of Courage, Sophie begins to doubt herself but is comforted by Lok, who trusts the clues from Eathon's Holotome. Near the door, Lok uses Bladecall to summon the Willblade as they find runes indicating "the Champion of Casterwill" around a lever protected by a trap of spikes. Though Lok wants to use Stoneglove to protect himself, Sophie reminds him that the test is about bravery and reaches out to the lever herself. Light shines from the Willblade as Sophie pulls the lever, opening the door. Cherit then wonders if the light was Lok's power. As they enter, they find the statue of the Legendary Titan of Valor, Mythras. Sophie again doubts herself, noting that the Wilblade bonded with Lok and not herself and that she may not be capable of leading the Casterwill family. An illusion of Lucas, embodying her fears, taunts them and summons serpentine shadow monsters to attack. Lok and Sophie invoke Ironsquire and Sorcerel, respectively, but to no avail. As Sophie's Raypulse and Kindlestrike only cause more monsters to appear, Lok eventually deduces that these monsters can only be defeated by facing her fears. Walking past the monsters and the illusion of her brother, Sophie places her hand on the statue. With Lok's encouragement reminding her of her friends' faith in her, Sophie bonds with Mythras and invokes the Legendary Titan to complete the trial and to re-energize Lok. ;The Spiral Army As the Blood Spiral marches onwards, Zhalia finally manages to sneak away to warn her team using Logosbook. However, Tantras follows her and uses Terrorsight to steal and read the book. Finding her information to Dante, he remarks that she must care for him before attempting to kill her using Acidheart and Blood Spiral magic. In a last ditch effort, she Powerbonds with Gareon and uses his Scramblemind ability to erase Tantras' memory. Harrison shortly arrives, and he and Zhalia assist a defeated Tantras. Meanwhile at the edge of the jungle, Dante and Den receive the message from Zhalia using Logosbook. The message warns of a full blown Spiral army, which Den sees marching just over the ridge. Gallery S2E39 Fortress of Iron Will meeting.png|The Casterwill family debate at the Fortress of Iron Will S2E39 Silent Soldier Den slo mo.png|A Silent Soldier punches Den in the stomach S2E39 Cursed Archer.png|Den's new Titan Cursed Archer proves to be an adept marksman S2E39 Midnight Rook Solwing.png|Solwing and Midnight Rook battle S2E39 Cursed Archer Harlekin Solwing 2.png|Cursed Archer and Solwing battle Harlekin S2E39 Lok Sophie Cherit Teien Nimue Lucas Focauld Rue Guardian.png|Sophie challenges Lucas and the Casterwill family elders S2E39 Sophie LeBlanche Lok Cherit Santiago.png|LeBlanche says goodbye to Sophie S2E39 Sophie Lok falls.png|Lok falls during the first test S2E39 Ironsquire Sophie Lok WIllblade.png|Lok, Sophie and Ironsquire are surrounded by Fear Monsters S2E39 Sorcerel fear monster.png|Sorcerel fights off the Fear Monsters S2E39 Mythras fear monsters Lok Sophie Lucas Cherit.png|Sophie finally manages to bond with Mythras S2E39 Tantras Gareon Zhalia.png|Exposed as a spy, Zhalia powerbonds with Gareon to save herself from Tantras 2 39 39 Category:Need to rewrite